Becoming an Angel
by BluSakura
Summary: Fllay dies and wants to become an angel. However, she can't get to heaven unless she acts as a good guardian to the ones she left behind. But with two other angels on her back and things that unfold in the world of the living, will she pull this off?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

A/N: My first Gundam Seed fiction ever. And I plan to make this as good as I can. Oh well, this is the Prologue.

Enjoy!

* * *

Becoming an Angel:  
Prologue

* * *

Fllay opened her eyes to completely white surroundings.

She was wearing nothing but a plain white garb. She was barefoot. But something seemed out of place.

She had wings and a halo. However, her wings were small, and they only came out to about 5 inches away from her shoulders and instead of a golden halo, it was just silver.

"I guess I must be dead…"

_Dead…_

_Dead…_

_Dead…_

Fllay raised her eyebrow. "What's up with this echo?"

_Echo…_

_Echo…_

_Echo…_

"Um…I'm getting kind of annoyed…"

_Annoyed…_

_Annoyed…_

_Annoyed…_

"Is anyone there?"

_There…_

_There…_

_There…_

"Can anyone hear me?"

_Me…_

_Me…_

_Me…_

"Turn that echo OFF!"

And she was met with complete silence.

"Phew, thank god that's over." At that moment, Fllay felt a hand on her shoulders. She turned around and kicked the person in the face. "HYAH!"

"Ouch!" the angel held her nose, "What was that for!"

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were some pervert or something!"

Another angel came into view. "You don't get many perverts in Heaven," she said sarcastically.

The angel that was holding her nose had raven black hair. Her halo was gold and her wings were as long as her arm span. Her garb was similar to the white one Fllay was wearing, except that it had a big golden star on it. She also had white sandals.

The other angel had red hair and also had a golden halo and full-length wingspan. She also had the garb with the golden star and sandals on her feet. Both angels were floating in the air while Fllay was standing on the white floor.

The redhead raised her eyebrow at Fllay. "Newbie, huh?"

"Uh, I guess so."

The angel with black hair crossed her legs in mid-air, making her seem as if she was sitting on wind. She took her hand away from her nose and smiled. "I'm Trisha and that's Ashley. What's your name?"

"…Fllay."

Trisha and Ashley blinked. Then Ashley said, "Just out of curiosity, how did you die?"

"My escape pod blew up."

They blinked again. The redhead spoke once more. "Lucky. Trish and I had dumb ways to die. You died an exciting death."

It was Fllay that blinked this time. "How did you guys die?"

Trisha smiled bashfully. "Ash just got sick and died. I choked on a chicken bone." Both Ashley and Trisha started laughing.

Fllay face faulted.

When she finally recovered, she asked, "Why are your wings and halo different? I want a gold one, too!"

"You, my dear friend, are not a real angel yet."

Fllay stared at Trisha and raised her eyebrow. "And HOW, may I ask, can I become one?"

Ashley poked at Fllay and she responded by swatting her hand away. "Well, right now you're at the Gateway to Heaven. You can't get through the gates unless you're a real angel. To become one, you have to go back to the world you came from and be a good guardian to the people you left behind."

Fllay shrugged. "Sounds easy to me."

"There _are_ guidelines for this, though," Trisha spoke, "For example, you cannot harbor bad feelings to anyone."

"Why would I harbor bad feelings?"

"Well, if you had a boyfriend, you can't get angry if he meets another girl and he likes her."

Fllay glared at the two angels. "I know my Kira! He won't fall for another girl. He'll stay true to me no matter what!"

Ashley and Trisha shared skeptical looks. "Okay, whatever," began Ashley, "but I don't know. I mean, your boyfriend, Kira, or whatever, mourned for you, right? Well, if he meets another girl, it's healthy. He can't keep holding on forever."

"Yeah, because then he'll be considered a freak," Trisha mumbled. She received a death glare from Fllay. "Hey! I'm just being honest."

"Well, whatever. When can I start being the guardian or something?"

Ashley smirked and pushed Fllay, who found herself falling down back to the world she came from.

Trisha waved. "Good luck!"

"You're gonna need it…" Ashley added.

* * *

BluSakura: Didn't turn out as bad as I thought.

TheEvilAshleyness: (shrugs)

BluSakura: Anyways, review!

TheEvilAshleyness: Flames are appreciated, too.


	2. Chapter 1: Bad Kitty!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

A/N: Okay, I got reviews! This is a good thing! BUT I NEED MORE! MORE I TELL YOU! MORE!

READ THIS FIRST! Okay, now that I have your attention, I am not a Fllay-basher. I'm trying to make it so that Pro-Fllay and Anti-Fllay people can read and still enjoy. So please don't think that Fllay is going to be bashed the whole way. I'm just trying to keep her in character. Fllay WILL HAVE A GOOD ENDING!

Enjoy!

* * *

Becoming an Angel:  
Chapter 1: Bad Kitty!

* * *

Fllay felt light-headed as she was falling down. Soon, she saw that she was falling past stars, and soon clouds. Eventually, she landed.

In a tree.

"Ugh!" Fllay grunted. She was tangled in the branches and her wings got caught on a twig. A feather came off her wing and landed on her nose. "ACHOO!" she yelled. The impact of the sneeze sent her to the ground.

Fllay mumbled a few curses that angels should never say.

The newbie angel could already hear Ashley and Trisha laughing at her in her face. That's when a scroll fell from the sky to rest on her lap. It was tied with a blue ribbon with a wing emblem.

It was obviously for her, so Fllay opened it. The neat, slanted handwriting was put on parchment, she noticed, and she began to read.

_To all Angel Novices,_

_Welcome to our Holy Staff. I hope that you had a wonderful and fulfilling lifetime. It is a pleasure having new members every day. As the Head Angels of Heaven, my job is to assign duties to my dear fellow angels and also help guide the way for trainees like yourself._

_As you may already know, you are not yet a full angel and cannot go through the Gateway to Heaven as of yet. It is my duty to make sure that you know how to become a real Angel of Heaven._

_I assume that two angels came to you at the Gateway. They are part of the Head Angels of Heaven and were sent to tell you your assignment._

_Prove yourself to be a good guardian to those who cared for you throughout your lifetime._

_The two angels sent to you are to be your own "guardians", helping you to go the right direction and make good choices on your mission. Please do not be insulted if they seem rather harsh. They will speak nothing but the truth._

_Because you are novices, you will still be affected by the world. For example, you can still sit on a bench or bump into a pole or even pick things up. You may want to avoid doing that, else someone may see it. You cannot fly yet, but as soon as you earn the rank of angel, you will fly and no longer be affected by the world of the living. _

_This assignment proves to be rather difficult for some. Worry not of how long it may take. Never think of time limits. There is no time limit. Take as long as you need to make this task a success. _

_We, the Angels of Heaven, take pride in our people. We have faith that you will soon become a wonderful angel. Good luck, and best wishes!_

_God is forever watching over us._

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeth Renee Gallagher_

_Head of Angels of Heaven _

Fllay sighed in disappointment. She was stuck with those two idiot angels for the rest of her trainee life.

She rolled the scroll back and put it in a pocket that seemed to magically appear on her white garb. Fllay got up, dusted the leaves and feathers off her garments, and plucked twigs out of her hair.

"Now what?" she spoke to no one. It appeared that she was in a park of some sort. She didn't recognize it at all. That's when she saw her.

Cagalli Yula Attha.

Oh, how Fllay hated her.

She met Cagalli when Fllay was still alive. Yes, it seemed as if she liked Kira a bit too much. Cagalli didn't like her all that much, either.

Fllay prayed that Cagalli wasn't with Kira.

Her prayers were not answered.

Kira sat down on a white bench, but Cagalli remained standing, looking at him seriously. "Hey, what's wrong? A minute ago you were okay."

"I'm fine. Don't worry, Cagalli."

He smiled, but she saw right through it. "Kira, I love you," she said. Fllay heard it and was turning a bit red with anger. "You know that, don't you? I want you to know you can tell me anything."

Fllay got up with her fists in a bunch and advanced toward Cagalli. That is, until the bottom of a white sandal forced itself on her forehead. "Hey!"

Ashley smiled. "Dude, no ill will towards the living! Remember?"

Trisha floated behind her, watching the scene with a smile. "Besides, it could mean a different way, you know."

Fllay watched the scene again. Kira was silent the whole time. Until he said, "Cagalli, you know I love you, too." Fllay turned red again, but this time, tears were forming. "But this is something I have to do on my own."

Cagalli seemed concerned and stepped closer to him. "But Kira…"

Kira got up and held Cagalli close. Fllay could hear the breaking of her own heart. "Don't worry about me, okay?" he told the girl in his arms.

There were tears in the blonde's eyes.

Kira laughed and ruffled her hair. Cagalli glared at him. "I said, don't worry, sis!"

Fllay blinked.

Sis?

Sis?

_Sis_?

When did _that_ happen?

Ashley and Trisha had to suppress their giggles at the stupefied reaction on Fllay. Her mouth was forming the words "sis" over and over again.

Cagalli glared fiercer than before at Kira. "Don't act like your older! I'M the older one, you hear!"

This time, Ashley and Trisha didn't do a good job stopping their snickers and fell to the floor, feathers flying everywhere, laughing their heads off all because of the jaw-dropping expression on the face of Fllay Allster.

Kira smiled. "Let's go, Cagalli." She nodded and they were walking towards the exit of the park.

Fllay, Ashley, and Trisha were about to follow when an old lady bumped into Kira. She politely apologized and Kira tried to convince her that it was no problem. The lady had a dog and a cat with her.

The cat seemed to see Fllay. Her eyes widened.

"Ash, Trish, why is that cat staring in this direction?"

Trisha looked thoughtful. "Cats are supposedly able to see ghosts. Technically, since you're not an angel and you're still affected by the world, you're a ghost."

The cat hissed and pounced in Fllay's direction. Kira and Cagalli thought it bizarre to see a cat pounce on nothing and the lady called for her "Mr. Hugglesworth" back.

Fllay shrieked and ran, leaving Ashley and Trisha on the floor, still laughing.

* * *

BluSakura: Mr. Hugglesworth is my stuffed kitty plushie.

TheEvilAshleyness: (can't stop laughing)

BluSakura: …you okay?

TheEvilAshleyness: (can't breath and turning blue)

BluSakura: Review please. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go call the ambulance.


	3. Chapter 2: Corrine!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

A/N: Yes! More reviews! But, I'd still appreciate more!

Enjoy!

* * *

Becoming an Angel  
Chapter 2: Corrine!

* * *

Fllay dropped to the grassy ground and panted heavily.

The lady finally caught her Mr. Hugglesworth. Fllay was running away from that cat for fifteen minutes.

"Don't feel so bad," Ashley reassured, "When I was training to be an angel, I was seen by a cat, too! And in my case, I was actually caught!"

Trisha glared at the both of them and crossed her arms. "Well, neither of you two got HIT BY A MOVING VAN!"

Ashley smiled at Fllay. "Don't mind her. She's still a bit bitter about the whole thing."

Just as Trisha floated to the other angel with her fists raised high, a young woman with pink hair ran straight through her.

The girl was gasping for air as she slowed her run to a walk. She bent over, put her hands on her knees and huffed. When she caught her breath, she started laughing.

Ashley turned to Fllay. "Do you know this girl?"

Fllay instantly grew angry. "It's that stupid Coordinator! What is she doing here?"

Then, a little boy, not a day over 9 years old, ran after her. "I'm going to get you, Miss Lacus!"

Lacus smiled merrily and resumed her running.

Trisha smiled. "Lacus, huh? She looks cool."

Fllay gawked at Trisha as if she grew another head. "Do you know what you're saying? She's a Coordinator!"

Ashley and Trisha glanced at each other. "What's a Coordinator anyway?"

Fllay stared blankly at them. "You don't know what a Coordinator is?"

Ashley poked the stunned angel-to-be. "Don't blame us! We died when there weren't even colonies or space ships!"

"…Oh…that's a LONG time ago. Well, Coordinators are people who's genes were messed with before they were born. It's not right!"

Ashley and Trisha simply stayed silent, wondering why she was against those kinds of people.

Before Fllay could continue, the three of them saw the boy finally tag Lacus. However, the boy seemed to shove her a bit hard and she almost tripped.

Until Kira came to save the day.

As usual.

He caught her before she could hit the ground. As a result Lacus looked up to come face-to-face to him. Both Kira and Lacus blushed. Cagalli laughed in the background, and gave the boy a high-five.

Fllay was infuriated.

Ashley and Trisha's eyes widened as they looked at Fllay apprehensively. "Now, Fllay, dear, calm down…" Trisha began.

However, before she could finish, a fireball came out of no where and hit her in the shoulder.

Fllay and Ashley rushed to Trisha's aid, only to find that she was not hurt.

She was just totally pissed.

"I knew it!" she yelled, "I _knew_ you'd come!"

Ashley looked at where Trisha was sending her curses to. Then she automatically became as pissed as Trisha. "Corrine! Go to hell!"

"Oh, I've been there! And I quite like it, thank you!" Corrine, the demon replied smugly. She had horns on her head, a tail, and wore black leather.

Big surprise.

Corrine looked at Kira. "Dang, he's hot!" She made a fireball again and aimed at Kira. "Is it possible to make him hotter?"

Fllay glared. "Don't you _dare_ hurt Kira!"

Without even thinking about it, she formed a small white ball and threw it at Corrine. Corrine screamed and disappeared.

Fllay ogled at her hand. Ashley and Trisha smirked as white sandals formed on her feet. "Looks like you're well on your way to become an angel," Ashley said, "You only have to do four more good deeds!"

Fllay stared at her feet. "What just happened?"

Trisha poked her in the forehead. "You protected Kira from Corrine. Congratulate yourself!"

"Why do I need four more good deeds?"

Ashley replied, "Well, each good deed gives you something that will make you an angel. The first thing you get is your sandals. Then you get a gold star on your garb. Next, your wings turn full size."

Trisha continued on. "After that your halo turns gold. And when you finally do that last good deed as a guardian, you get a key to the Gateway!" At that, Ashley and Trisha pulled out their gleaming, brass keys.

Fllay smirked. "In that case, I'll be an angel in no time at all!"

"Whatever you say," mumbled Ashley.

As the three watched Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, and the boy walk away, Fllay spotted Kira blush and reach for the pink-haired girl's hand. Lacus smiled at him.

Before Fllay could run over and rip off a chunk of pink hair, Trisha and Ashley held her back with much exertion.

"LET ME GO! SHE'S ASKING FOR IT AND I'M GOING TO GIVE IT TO HER!"

* * *

TheEvilAshleyness: (smiles) I've been waiting for her to post for a while now.

BluSakura: (rolls eyes) My computer was down!

TheEvilAshleyness: THAT'S NO EXCUSE!

BluSakura: (cowers)

TheEvilAshleyness: (looks innocent) Review please! Now, everyone leave so you won't have to witness such violence I shall put upon the helpless BluSakura.

BluSakura: GAAAAAAAAAAAH!


	4. Chapter 3: Her Grave

Disclaimer: Don't own, understand?

A/N: I got reviews! Ya'll make me so happy!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Becoming an Angel  
Chapter 3: Her Grave

* * *

Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, and the boy walked to this house next to the beach.

"Okay, where are we?" Ashley asked Fllay.

She shrugged. "I've never been here before."

A boy with blue hair and green eyes came out. "Hey, you guys are back!"

Fllay recognized him, but she didn't know his name. Trisha floated over to the group and smiled. "Well, what are you two waiting for?"

Fllay ran and Ashley floated over to Trisha.

Cagalli smiled and gave the boy with the blue hair a hug. "Hey, Athrun!" Athrun smiled back and greeted Kira and Lacus. The little boy that was playing tag with Lacus ran inside.

"Reverend Malchio is inside, waiting," Athrun informed them.

"Thanks for watching the kids while we were out."

"It's no problem, Kira, really."

Cagalli smiled and nodded. "We love visiting the orphanage. After all, both of you are always here. We don't get to see you that often."

Ashley stared in wonder. "An orphanage? You worked in an orphanage?"

"I don't know. I have never even been here before!" Fllay exclaimed, "I don't know why Kira is here, though. Maybe it's just a job that he took up after the war."

"Well, it seems as if Kira _lives_ here with Lacus…"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Fllay shrieked in Trisha's ear.

Lacus grew stiff. "Did you guys hear that?"

Fllay, Ashley, and Trisha froze.

"Hear what, Lacus?"

"I could have sworn…Oh, never mind. Don't worry, Kira, it was probably nothing."

Kira seemed concerned. "Okay, what ever you say."

Trisha sighed in relief. "That was a close one. Stop yelling, Fllay! You might get us in trouble!"

Fllay rolled her eyes.

Cagalli, Athrun, and Lacus began to walk away. However, Lacus was stopped when Kira grabbed her hand. She turned around to see him smiling at her. Fllay was teed off.

"Kira?"

"Lacus, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

Fllay, Ashley, and Trisha listened intently.

"Today, remember when I went to the cemetery?"

"Yes I do. You were putting flowers on her grave. I know Fllay must have been a very special person." Fllay leaped for joy inside, but was still fuming at the fact that Lacus was smiling as she said this.

"Yes, Fllay was very special."

"Hah!" Fllay punched the air in victory.

"But…" Fllay froze and Ashley and Trisha blinked.

Lacus also blinked. "But what, Kira?"

"Lacus, I spent who knows how long in front of her grave just thinking about how things could have been different had she not died." He put his hands in his pockets nervously.

Lacus nodded. "Yes. I'm very sorry that it happened."

Kira smiled sadly. "_Part_ of me wishes that as well. But I need to move on, right?" His face brightened slightly. "But then _you_ came."

Fllay, Ashley, and Trisha were surprised at his words. Especially Fllay.

"Kira, I don't understand…"

"I was sitting at her grave when I saw a bouquet of white flowers placed in front of the headstone next to the red ones I put. Then you kneeled down next to me and told me that Fllay died as an understanding and loving person."

Lacus nodded. "It's true. Fllay died a better person than she ever was. I didn't know her like you did, but I'm confident that it's the case."

Fllay all of a sudden felt a little ashamed of her behavior in her life.

"Lacus," Kira began once more, "Part of me will always remember Fllay. But when you told me this, I decided that I'll move on." He paused for a while, then spoke again. "And I hope you can help me, Lacus. You may be the only one that can."

Lacus smiled with tears in her eyes. She clutched his hand and whispered, "If you need anything at all, Kira, I'll be right here."

With that, Lacus let go and walked to the door. She turned around. "Dinner should be ready soon!" she gleefully exclaimed. Then she entered the orphanage.

Kira turned around and looked in the direction of the angels. They knew he couldn't see them, but Fllay felt as if he were talking to her personally.

"Fllay, please forgive me. Forgive me for everything I did that you blame me for."

Tears reached her eyes.

"Forgive me for falling in love again."

Kira entered the house.

Fllay sniffed. "He loves her…"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Duh!" Trisha promptly smacked her. "Ouch!"

Fllay bunched up her fists. "But…he's not supposed to forget me…"

The two angels grew uneasy. "Fllay, calm down…" began Trisha.

"NO! I…I can't let him fall in love again!"

Fllay ran in the direction of the park.

"Ugh, I knew it! Corrine's corrupting Fllay from the underworld!"

"Ashley, if this keeps up, Fllay may turn into a demon!"

"AND WE COULD LOSE OUR JOBS!" They yelled in unison.

* * *

BluSakura: And the plot thickens! (cackles evilly) By the way, sorry for the short chapter!

TheEvilAshleyness: You know, Corrine IS the best character in this fiction…

BluSakura: (nods) Oh, so very true. Reviews appreciated!

TheEvilAshleyness: Constructive criticism loved!

Both: Flames will be awarded with PAIN!


	5. Chapter 4: The Scary Reverend

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: Okie Dokie! Well, I'm glad I got more reviews from people! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

So, enjoy!

* * *

Becoming An Angel  
Chapter 4: The Scary Reverend

* * *

Fllay ran to the park area as fast as she possibly could.

When she finally got there, she dropped to her knees, panted heavily, and pounded the grassy ground. "Kira!" she cried out over and over again.

Ashley and Trisha finally caught up to the upset Fllay Allster. "Fllay," began Ashley, "You know, I'm sure Kira still thinks of you. But please understand that he just wants to be happy..."

"I don't care!" Fllay called out. She was still in that fetal position on the ground.

"Fllay, listen..."

Fllay stood up. "No, _you_ listen, Trisha! You have _no_ idea what I went through in life! My father died because of stupid coordinators! I died because of the war against them! Coordinators ruined my life! And Kira promised to protect me! Now, he betrays me by running off with that pink-haired suck-up!"

Fllay breathed in heavily and cried.

Ashley held pity in her eyes. "Look, I can imagine your frustration with how things turned out. But I _know_ that this isn't your personality. I still think that you just need a hug!"

Trisha started cracking up. "Uh huh. Yeah."

"Fine. I'm okay. But what does that Clyne girl have that I haven't got?"

"A life. Literally," Trisha replied, "But don't take that the wrong way. I'm just saying I don't think long-distance relationships work out."

Ashley cut in. "Especially considering the fact that you two are very, very, _very_ distant right now. But I think we should head back to the orphanage place thingy. The sun's starting to set."

As the three invisible entities traveled back to the orphanage, Fllay had her thoughts on Kira.

_I wish I could let him be with whoever he wants. He deserves it. Especially after what I put him through in my lifetime. I don't want to torment him in death either. But I just can't seem to let him go! There's something that makes me want to keep him as my own. Ugh, I can't let Clyne have him! I just can't!_

Ashley had her thoughts on a similar subject.

_This time, Corrine's gone too far! Fllay isn't like this. That stupid demon is just exploiting the bad side of her. Geez, I wish those underworld freaks would give us a break from time to time. I do not want to lose this job! This is my only source of Moolah!_

However, in Trisha's head...

_Gawd, I want gum! And these wings are killing me! I have a headache! I'm also missing the newest episode of Laguna Beach! Dangit, just my luck!_She shook her head to clear her idiotic thoughts. "Er...we're here!"

They went right through the door, much to Fllay's surprise.

As they walked in, Fllay was surprised when a man walked straight through her. But what was worse was the fact that he froze in his steps. He clutched his walking stick and seemed to be focusing on something.

"Reverend Malchio," Kira spoke, "Is there something wrong?"

When Reverend Malchio turned around, Fllay, Ashley, and Trisha were shocked to see that he was blind. He smiled.

"Please, Kira. Don't worry. It was probably nothing."

Athrun and Cagalli made their goodbyes and left. Kira and Lacus took the children to sleep and retired to bed as well. However, Reverend Malchio decided to stay in the room for a minute. Strangely, he turned in the direction of the winged girls.

"I do not mind you staying here. I can feel that you are not here to harm the children. But I ask you to please, do not cause too much noise. You might wake and frighten the orphans." And with that, he slowly made his way up the stairs.

And left the three angels shivering in fright.

"I-I-I th-thought he was b-b-blind!" Ashley stuttered.

Fllay stayed silent.

And Trisha tried to bang her head against the wall, but she just went straight through.

* * *

Upstairs, Reverend Malchio smirked in satisfaction.

"The poor dears. I hope I haven't scared them too much!"

* * *

BluSakura: That was strange.

TheEvilAshleyness: Reverend Malchio can see ghosts when he's blind...I want to be blind, too!

BluSakura: Er...review!

TheEvilAshleyness: Flame!


	6. Chapter 5: FllayLookAlike!

Disclaimer: Hey all! Don't own, so don't sue!

A/N: Eh, I'm really sick right now. So I guess I'll start writing. Just my luck. I feel crappy.

Well, hope you're having a better day than me.

* * *

Becoming an Angel  
Chapter 5: Fllay-Look-Alike!

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Fllay wandered around the orphanage.

She left Ashley and Trisha in the living room, snoozing on the couch. She wasn't used to sleeping with wings sprouting from her back. It was really annoying. Not to mention that stupid halo that keeps hovering over her.

Fllay went up the stairs and into the first door to her left.

Lacus' room.

The pink-haired songstress kneeled in front of her window with her hands folded. Fllay glared at her but before she could leave the room, she heard Lacus speaking.

"And, Lord, please take care of Fllay. Kira misses her so much and she's been through enough in her lifetime. Let her be happy with you and her father." Lacus started crying. "Without her, Kira would have never stopped the war. She supported him when he needed it most. And for that, I am in debt to her. So please, take good care of Fllay."

As Lacus climbed into bed, Fllay walked out of the room.

"I wish I could be mad at her, but she's so nice, and it's being rather difficult to do that..."

* * *

As Reverend Malchio woke up, he saw two terrified faces of angels he saw the night before.

Making sure the door was locked, Rev. Malchio looked at them and smiled. "Is there anything you need?"

Ashley pointed at him. "How can you see us! You're a Reverend, but you're _blind_!"

"I am not aware of how I came to be able to see the things that others can't. However, as a blind man, I am more in tune to the world that no one else can see. They are blinded by what they see in real life. My vision, however, is clear."

Trisha pursed her lips together. "In English, please."

Rev. Malchio smiled. "Nevermind."

"You're real scary. But whatever. I'm Ashley and that's Trisha. We're just here to give Fllay the Trial."

"Fllay?"

"The other angel you saw last night," Trisha stated, "She is an old friend of Kira's."

"Ah, I see."

Ashley smiled. "It's been a while since we actually _talked_ to someone who's alive. Almost five centuries."

* * *

Everyone in the orphanage awoke.

Athrun and Cagalli came back.

With visitors.

A boy with violet hair and ruby eyes walked in with a glare in Kira's direction. However, the two shook hands stiffly, as if they didn't like each other, but they were willing to try to get along.

Then, a girl with short, red hair came in and greeted everyone. Behind her, was another girl with red hair, but it was long and with pigtails.

Fllay shrieked.

She looked exactly like Fllay.

Trisha and Ashley raised their eyebrows in amusement.

* * *

BluSakura: Alright! They have made their appearence!

TheEvilAshleyness: Oh, the drama! Oh, the suspense!

BluSakura: ...You're starting to scare me.

TheEvilAshleyness: Oh, the reviews!

BluSakura: (picks up phone) I'm calling the police on you! What's the number for 9-1-1!

TheEvilAshleyness: (sweatdrop)


	7. Chapter 6: Pies and Fish

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, okay? Good.

A/N: W00t! A new chapter! Sorry it took so long. I was moving to a new house in a new city, my cousin was born last weekend, and I got really sick.

Very eventful month, I guess.

Enjoy!

* * *

Becoming an Angel  
Chapter 6: Pies And Fish

* * *

Trisha stared at the Fllay-look-alike for a few seconds. Ashley just laughed at the sight of Fllay staring at her.

"Who…?"

The girl smiled. "Athrun, it's so good to see you!"

He smiled at the giddy girl in pigtails. "It's good to see you, too, Meyrin."

Fllay raised her eyebrows. "Meyrin? Meyrin? Oh my God, she thinks she can steal _my_ face? Oh, no she didn't!"

Ashley smirked. "Oh, yes she did."

"Some guardian you are."

The boy with the ruby eyes looked like he was about to murder Kira, but the girl with short hair held him back. "Shinn, be nice!"

"But, Luna…!"

"Don't 'but, Luna' me! We're here to have a nice, peaceful day with them, so don't bite each other's head off!"

Meyrin smiled and gave Lacus a hug. Then gave a stiff shake of the hand to Cagalli with a small and forced smile.

Fllay, Ashley, and Trisha could feel the tension growing between the two, and Ashley spoke up about it.

"Oh, looks like we'll have an episode of Jerry Springer here!"

* * *

Fllay frowned.

The three invisible girls watched as the group sat at a table outside, overlooking the beach. Kira sat next to Lacus and Fllay was not having fun.

Reverend Malchio sat with them, knowing all too well that the angels were watching.

Athrun made a joke that made everyone at the table laugh. They laughed so hard that Athrun accidentally spilled a cup of sugar.

Both Lacus and Kira reached over to clean it up, and yes, we all know what happened.

Their hands touched. They both pulled away abruptly and an uncomfortable silence followed.

Trisha got bored, so she pushed Shinn over and he went face first into the banana cream pie that Lacus made especially for this occasion.

"…Oops," Trisha whispered. Reverend Malchio seemed to glance in their direction in annoyance.

Lunamaria went to help clean Shinn up in the kitchen. "Why did you do a thing like that? Now Lacus' pie is ruined!" she yelled.

Lacus and Kira went after them to help. Reverend Malchio, having enough of the angels, went inside to read. Leaving Cagalli, Athrun, Meyrin, and the three angels outside.

Meyrin and Cagalli leaned on either side of the poor boy's shoulders, glaring daggers at each other. Athrun sat in the middle, oblivious to the girls.

Ashley folded her arms. Does this guy not notice anything?

Fllay followed Kira and Lacus inside. Luna and Shinn went to the bathroom to get the bananas out of his hair, leaving Kira alone with Lacus in the kitchen.

"Lacus, are you okay?"

"Of course!" she replied cheerfully. "Why do you ask?"

"…Never mind."

Lacus smiled and walked back outside.

Kira watched her walk away. "Why are you always smiling when I can clearly see you're sad, Lacus?" he asked, more to himself than her.

Fllay watched as Kira sat on a stool in the kitchen.

"I don't want you to cry anymore, Lacus."

Fllay bit her lip to keep the tears from coming. "Kira…"

"Fllay, can you hear me? Help me…what should I do? I don't want to see her sad anymore."

Fllay grimaced. "What about me?"

* * *

That night, Meyrin, Luna, Shinn, Cagalli, and Athrun stayed at the orphanage.

Fllay sat in the living room with Ashley and Trisha.

Trisha floated in the air. "What's with the long face, Fllay o' Fish?"

Fllay rolled her eyes at the new name Trisha gave her based on the Filet o' Fish sandwich at McDonalds. "Nothing. I'm just a bit annoyed about Kira."

Ashley blinked. "Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FIREFLY!"

"…Why?"

Fllay banged her head against the wall as Trisha and Ashley gave each other high-fives.

* * *

BluSakura: Yes! Finally done!

TheEvilAshleyness: It's about freaking time, too! I've been waiting for so flipping long!

BluSakura: Review!

TheEvilAshleyness: Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 7: Stellar

Disclaimer: I don't own. Don't sue.

A/N: Yeah! Another chapter! Throw your hands in the air! W00t, w00t!

This is going to be short, so I'm really sorry. I'm just really tired right now.

**

* * *

**

Becoming an Angel  
Chapter 7: Stellar

* * *

Trisha floated around the orphanage.

When she got to Luna, Meyrin, and Shinn's room, her eyes widened.

An angel sat on the bed Shinn was occupying. She had short blonde hair and her eyes seemed dazed.

"Hey, there!" Trisha greeted.

The girl smiled back. Then frowned. Trisha noticed her bare feet. This angel was new. She didn't even get her sandals yet.

"What's with the long face?" Trisha asked.

"Shinn…Shinn can't see Stellar."

Trisha blinked. "That's because you're an angel."

Stellar nodded. "Yes. Stellar has a note from Heaven. But Stellar didn't get any angels that help me. And it still hurts when Shinn won't see. I didn't want to die. Dying is bad. It's scary."

Trisha's eyes saddened. _Yes, dying is scary. I've been through it, too._

"Stellar loves Shinn. But Shinn…won't see." Stellar started to cry. "I didn't want to die."

Trisha rushed over to Stellar, hugged her close, and cried with her.

_Dying is bad. It's scary. I didn't want to die either._

* * *

"Who's she?" asked Fllay, pointing at the new angel.

"I'm Stellar. Stellar wants to protect Shinn."

Ashley smiled. "Awesome! Well since you didn't get an angel assigned to you, you should probably let us help guide you, eh?"

Everyone (who was living at least) awoke and started down the stairs. Lacus greeted Kira with a forced smile. The boy smiled back slightly, though still noticing how Lacus was different.

Shinn walked down the stairs. As he did, Stellar called out, "Shinn!"

The ruby eyed boy paused, looked around hopefully, then turned away, seemingly disappointed.

"Shinn," began Luna, "are you okay?"

"…Yeah, I just thought…I heard…never mind."

Stellar smiled. "Shinn almost heard Stellar!"

Trisha frowned. Ashley noticed and her eyes saddened. Fllay noticed, too, but didn't understand.

"Trish, something wrong?"

Trisha seemed to perk up immediately. "No, of course not!"

Fllay remained skeptical.

Ashley rushed to change the subject. "Let's go see what the lively ones are doing, okay?" The angels rushed to the outside patio where the group ate last time. Cagalli and Meyrin both on Athrun and trying to get his attention. Luna smiled at Shinn.

Stellar stared at Luna and Shinn with a pained expression.

Reverend Malchio looked in the angels' direction, silently questioning the new angel.

Ashley smirked. "We'll tell you later, Rev."

* * *

BluSakura: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm really tired.

TheEvilAshleyness: (yawn)

BluSakura: I'm sleepy. Review or I won't wake up!


	9. SORRY FOLKS!

To my fellow members, readers, and reviewers,

I say, with much regret, that I am discontinuing _Becoming an Angel_ simply because of school and life and family and all that jazz. I am upset at myself for not being able to finish a story I was actually having fun with.

However, I'd be glad to let someone else continue and finish this story.

If you are interested, review or email me. My email is found on my bio. There are some things I require for the new author of my story:

1) Your email address so I will be able to contact you.

2) A small sample of a written work you have done or you can write a new one.

3) Please do not claim this story as your own idea. Give me some credit for creating the story.

4) Please write the story with the ending that I had hoped to achieve. Start exactly from where I ended, and notanytime before or after. You may do so in any way you would like, but the ending has to be the way I made it originally.

If more than one person wants to do this, I will see who shows me the best sample of their work. I guarantee I will not be biased.

For those of you who don't care for this story anymore, thanks for reading anyway.

It's been fun, guys! I'm very happy how the first few chapters ended up. I'm sorry for any inconvenience.

Thanks for the support and helping me through this.

Sincerely yours,  
BluSakura


	10. BIG HUGS TO KENDERA!

Another author's note.

Hey ya'll. I've decided I think I might continue after all. All thanks to Kendera. I think I've seen my mistake on discontinuing it. Well, guess what? It may be a while before I update, but I'll update.

Thank Kendera for me, will you? I owe her. Big. Like, huge.

Salutations!


	11. Chapter 8: JERRY! JERRY!

Disclaimer: Err…don't own!

A/N: BLUSAKURA BACK IN ACTION! Many thanks, many thanks. I was going to discontinue. NO MORE! So, anyways, I guess I'll just get over my problems. I shouldn't be moping around because of it. And I hope the man who did this to me suffers greatly. I think I'll get over it. Soon. And anyway, writing this helps me not think about it so much.

Thank you all, and enjoy.

* * *

Becoming an Angel  
Chapter 8: JERRY! JERRY!

* * *

Ashley stretched her legs, arms, and wings out. Yawning, she floated to the kitchen. Looking at the food, she sighed longingly. 

"How long has it been since I ate something?" she asked herself, "Sometimes I hate being dead."

A sleepy Athrun walked in, rubbed his eyes, and bit into a stale potato chip. Kira soon followed in, just as tired, and took out a pack of double-stuffed Oreos.

"Aren't those for the kids?" Athrun asked, his voice still scratchy in the early morning.

Kira simply smiled and kept eating.

"I want to eat too!" yelled the not-so-hungry-because-she's-dead-but-feels-hungry-anyway angel. She brushed through her hair and groaned in frustration.

Ashley floated up to the attic where the angels stayed. There, she saw Trisha tossing and turning in the air.

The angel frowned. "Trish…it's happening again, isn't it?"

* * *

Later on in the attic… 

"JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!"

"Trisha, shut up!"

"Jerry Springer is on! C'mon, Shinn likes it! Can't we watch!"

"God, Trisha, you're so immature."

"Like, you're any more mature than I am, Fllay 'o' fish!"

"Stellar does not understand what Jerry Springer is."

"Basically, it's a show where all you hear is a bunch of beeping because they cuss almost as much as Trisha and me," said Ashley, intelligently.

"JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!"

"Will you three all shut up! Can't I get any respect!"

"I'll give you (bleep) respect when you earn your (bleep, bleep, bleep) halo!"

"Stellar doesn't understand what (bleep) is."

"…"

"…"

"…Fllay, Trisha, I hope you're ashamed."

A voice came from the room below. "Will the four of you be quiet? The children are asleep!"

"…That reverend is scary," Ashley spoke.

"He should be on a talk show! JERRY!"

"You guys are stupid. How'd you guys end up being angels?"

"…"

"Trisha, that innocent look doesn't work on me."

"Stellar still doesn't understand what (bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep) means!"

Children's voices resounded from below.

"Miss Lacus! Mary said a lot of bad words!"

"Steven, don't lie! I didn't do anything bad!"

The angels stayed rather silent for a while after that.

* * *

Lacus stayed up, listening to the voices above. Their were 4 of them. She could hear them. However, she didn't see them at all. Was she losing her mind? 

_Who are they?_

Lacus placed her head on her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

_I can't tell him..._

* * *

BluSakura: Whoa. I am feeling really bipolar right now. 

TheEvilAshleyness: You're a weirdo.

BluSakura: Review!


	12. Chapter 9: Corrine's Corruption

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Well, this is going to be a longer chapter, seeing as all of the other chapters I made are real short. And I'm starting on this pretty early. I guess I should try starting early more often, huh?

On with the show!

* * *

Becoming an Angel  
Chapter 9: Corrine's Corruption

* * *

Corrine walked up the fiery path to the Gates of Hell. Her tail swished behind her as she strutted along, smirking at the hot-in-more-than-one-way cuties that she passed.

To her, Hell was fun to be in.

Corrine opened the gates and let herself into the Chamber of Lost Souls. There, many spirits are floating around, not knowing if they're dead because they still feel the pain of the living. She grimaced as a lady stumbled and fell on her.

"Watch where _I'm_ going!"

The woman didn't even notice. She kept feeling around, as if she were looking everywhere, but seeing nothing.

"Weirdo."

She rushed to the throne room, successfully avoiding the rest of the Lost Souls. She smiled at her Master.

"The plan has been put into action," she said, evilly.

* * *

Stellar walked into Lacus' room. The blonde angel saw her and was instantly confused as to why this lady had a happy smile and sad eyes at the same time.

Lacus sat on her bed, staring at the window in the dark.

Stellar, knowing that she could not be heard, spoke anyway. "I wish there was something to make Lacus happy. Frowns do not look nice on Lacus' face."

Lacus' eyes filled with fright. "Who's there?"

Stellar sat stunned for a moment. Then, equally scared as Lacus, she ran out the door.

Lacus looked around the room. No one. Tears leaked from her eyes.

_I can't tell him…_

* * *

"Miss Lacus can here us!" Stellar whispered, urgently.

Fllay smirked. "Good. Now I can give her a piece of my mind."

"Don't say that!"

"Make me, Ash! Make me!"

Trisha just watched the three bicker, or rather two bicker. Stellar was just staring confusedly.

The black-haired angel sighed. She wasn't in the mood for arguing anymore. And she was tired of watching them.

"I'm going to be right back. Later, guys." They didn't even hear her because they were so loud. Trisha dismissed it and went down to the living room.

There, she saw Lunamaria and Shinn. He was crying, and she held him close.

"I…I can hear her, Luna…"

"It's okay Shinn. Everything will be fine."

"Luna…I need you to know…I will always love Stellar."

"I…I know that. But I don't care."

"I will always love Stellar, but I know that I care about you just as much. And I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

"No, no, no! You're not an idiot! You love Stellar. And there's no changing that. And just so you know, I care about you, too."

Trisha smirked as they held each other for dear life. "Sweet."

* * *

Fllay, after her argument with Ashley, ventured to Lacus' room. Kira was knocking on the door.

"_What's he doing here?"_ she thought.

"Come in."

He opened the door and walked in. Fllay followed right behind, since she was still unable to go through walls like that.

"Lacus, what's wrong?" asked Kira.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Something's been bothering you for a while. Tell me."

"Kira, I'm fine. It doesn't matter." She put on a smile.

Kira glared at her. He clenched her shoulders and his features hardened. "Don't you _dare_ say that again, Lacus. When it comes to you, everything matters to me."

Fllay gasped. She never saw that angry and worried look on his face. Worry, yes, but never worry and anger.

Lacus' eyes started to water. "Kira, please, it's nothing…"

He pushed her against him and held her tight. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"I…I can't."

She pulled away from him and turned around, getting ready to open the door and leave, but he was too quick and blocked her way. "Lacus, I'm just worried about you. Please, tell me. Don't hide from the rest of the world."

Tears filled her eyes. "Kira…I…they're everywhere. I can hear them all the time!"

Fllay's eyes widened in surprise, shock, and distress.

Kira, getting more worried by the second, held her shoulders. "Who? Who can you hear?"

"I…I don't know! They're just there! I don't want to hear them anymore. I'm…frightened."

Fllay bit her lip. They definitely need to be quieter.

Kira held her close. Then he looked down at her again. "That's not the real reason you're sad though."

Lacus looked up at him. Her eyes saddened.

"I know you, Lacus. That's not the real reason you're sad. I don't doubt that you hear something, and it frightens you. But something is making you suffer. What is it?"

Lacus was silent for a while. Then she said, "If I tell you, I'd be nothing but selfish. I can't put you in that position, Kira. I just can't…"

She was interrupted when Kira pressed his lips on hers.

Fllay didn't move. She was afraid that if she moved too much, her heart would shatter in her chest.

Pulling away, Kira looked into Lacus' pleasantly astounded face and held her closer. "You have been selfless your whole life. I think it's time that you get what you want for a change."

Fllay stepped back. She didn't want to watch anymore. She couldn't. She quickly opened the door and left.

She didn't notice the bewildered looks on Kira and Lacus' face when the door swished open out of nowhere.

* * *

Fllay rushed out of the orphanage. Panting, she fell to her knees. She closed her eyes and let the tears rush out.

"Why? Why? Why? Why did he do this to me?" Fllay whispered.

"Because he's a jerk that only wants the girl who's alive," said a sly voice above.

Fllay, despite her heartache, glared up angrily. "Corrine."

The demon smirked. "That's my name. Now, do you want your guy, back or what?"

"You…it's…it's possible to get Kira back?"

"Of course. Just not as an angel, let me tell you that."

At the back of her head, Fllay didn't want to. But there was a certain feeling of desire and craving that made her say, "What do I need to do?"

Corrine's eyes twinkled. "Come to Hell with me." She took Fllay's hands and they sunk into the ground.

Trisha, Ashley, and Stellar rushed out only to see the tips of their heads disappear into the grassy floor and into the world below.

"Are we too late? Did Stellar not make it in time?" asked the blonde worriedly.

Ashley glared at the spot they used to be in. "It's not over yet."

Trisha folded her arms and smirked. "Bring it!"

* * *

BluSakura: And the action starts!

TheEvilAshleyness: W00t! It's about freaking time, too!

BluSakura: (does the monkey dance)

TheEvilAshleyness: (stares worriedly) What's with you, today?

BluSakura: REVIEWS! MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!

TheEvilAshleyness: …I'm officially disturbed…


	13. Chapter 10: Heaven and Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A.N: What's this? Another chapter? Why, yes, it is! So, anyway, I have been getting more reviews on this story than I ever had (except for Miguel Richmond, which already has 20 or more chapters)! To say I'm excited would be an understatement.

On with the show!

* * *

Becoming an Angel  
Chapter 10: Heaven and Hell

* * *

Kira and Lacus stared at the open door in front of them. The pink-haired songstress held onto Kira's arms tightly. 

"What…?"

Kira looked at Lacus in confusion. "What was that?"

Her eyes glistened. "I think…one of the ones I hear is Fllay. And that…might've been her."

Kira's eyes widened. "Fllay? Are you positive?" She responded with a nod. His head turned downwards. "Is that the reason you're sad?"

The young woman pushed herself away from him. She turned toward the window and tear leaked from her eyes once more. "I know. I'm selfish. I'm selfish because I feel as if that I will be second to Fllay. I will _always_ be second to her."

"Lacus, that's not true…"

"It _is_! It _is_ true! I will never be like her! She had everything I could ever want. She was the one who I wanted to be! I wanted to be able to sulk and cry and hate and…and…be a _human_! Everyone expects me to have a smile on my face! To be the one that they can go to! To be the one that is always strong! Well, who do _I_ have to run to when my life turns up-side-down! The only time I felt that was with you when my father died! And…"

Lacus whispered, "I shouldn't feel this way! I feel as if I'm the most narcissistic person in the world…and I wish I could be more human. I wish I could be good enough for you."

Kira stood there, gazing at her back. He slowly walked behind her and held her close to him. Smiling, he whispered into her ear, "You're more than good enough. You're wonderful. You _are_ human. You're human because you feel this way. Lacus, it's okay to cry when you need to. I'll be the one you can run to, just as you have been the one that has always been there for me."

Lacus turned in his arms and cried into his chest as his arms held her protectively in his grip.

For her, it was the best feeling she ever had.

* * *

Fllay shivered. 

It was rather strange to shiver while surrounded in flames. But she knew that the flames, although burning with rage, were also frigid with disdain. With hate. And that hate was cold and icy to her.

Corrine looked at the redhead with a white garb and white sandals. The demon smirked, snapped her fingers, and her white sandals vanished and her garbs turned black and red. "You really pull that look off, you know."

Fllay frowned.

Corrine took her hand and led her to the Chamber of Lost Souls. The former-angel grimaced at the site of a little lost girl, moaning and crying. "What is this place?"

"Somewhere that you don't need to know about. Let's press on, shall we?"

They passed the fiery Gates of Hell and into the throne room. Fllay gasped at the horrific site.

Corrine smirked. "Meet your new Master."

* * *

Stellar, Trisha, and Ashley rushed up into the clouds and to the Gateway to Heaven. Ashley turned to the angel novice. 

"Normally, we wouldn't let trainees in until they earn their key, but we're going to let you through, only because we need you to help us, okay?"

Stellar nodded as Trisha pushed her Golden Key into the keyhole. She pushed open the huge Gate with little effort. They rushed in.

"Why do Ash and Trish need Stellar?"

Ashley paused at smiled at the girl. "Because. In order for angels to get into Hell, they have to have the powers of two male angels, two female angels, and one novice."

They continued down the cloudy path that led straight to a beautiful and thriving city of angels, gold, and eternal happiness. Stellar gazed at the beautiful, golden streets. It was just like Earth, except that it was perfect. It was Heaven.

Shops lined the streets, and you didn't have to pay. There was never too much or too little of anything. God's love wafted through the atmosphere of clouds and blue skies.

Trisha, Ashley, and Stellar greeted all the angels that passed by. They ventured straight to a certain house.

Trisha quickly knocked on the door and waited patiently as a boy's voice came from inside yelling out, "Coming!"

The two angels smiled at the boy who opened the door and Stellar was staring confusedly.

"Ash, Trish! Are you guys done with your jobs already?"

"Far from it. You know Fllay, don't you?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah, of course! Did she die?"

"Yeah, and Corrine took her down." Trisha replied.

The boy nodded. "I understand. Then you must need our help to get down there. Plus, I kind of miss being on Earth." He let the three angels in without questioning why the novice was in Heaven.

A woman and another boy sat at the table with smiles on their faces. "It's good to see you," the woman nodded to them.

"You, too. But we're kind of in a hurry."

"Yes, I understand, Trish. Don't worry, I'll take care of the house, guys."

As the two boys got ready to leave, Trisha and Ashley smiled. When they opened to door to depart, they waved.

"Bye, Natarle!"

"Later."

* * *

When they reached Earth, they made a circle at the spot where Fllay and Corrine disappeared. 

Trisha smiled at the two boys. "You guys ready?"

"Yep!"

Tolle and Nicol smiled and raised their arms.

* * *

Reverend Malchio watched from the window as the 5 angels sunk into the ground. He smiled. 

"I'll be praying for your safe return."

He felt a small hand tug at his robes. "Who are you talking to, Reverend?"

He smiled. It was little Steven. "It was no one. Don't worry."

* * *

BluSakura: W00t! 

TheEvilAshleyness: New recruits!

BluSakura: (chokes on dust particles in the air)

TheEvilAshleyness: Reviews. Now. Please.

BluSakura: (choke wheeze cough wheeze gasp cough)


	14. Chapter 11: For Kira, For Us

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: Okay, well here's another chapter. I really don't have anything else to say aside from that I hope you enjoy. So, yeah. There. Be happy. Or I'll will SO slap you silly. Yeah.

And another note. Fllay will seem evil. That's because Corrine is messing her up and stuff. In my story, Fllay is NOT evil, okay? So, please don't take it the wrong way.

Whatever. Enjoy.

* * *

Becoming an Angel

Chapter 11: For Kira, For Us

* * *

Nicol covered his mouth and nose and coughed. The smoke was getting to him. "How anyone can live here is beyond reason," he choked out. Tolle nodded in agreement, unable to speak at all.

Ashley grimaced. "Only those who deserve to be here can tolerate it, I guess," she paused and coughed. "We just have to deal with it."

Stellar walked right through the gates. "Stellar…is used to smoke. Stellar is used to death. Stellar will keep going."

Trisha bit her lip to keep crying.

_I refuse to…_

* * *

"Got it?"

Fllay nodded and smirked at Corrine's instructions. "Yeah, I got it. Just do that, and Kira will be mine forever."

Corrine nodded curtly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now get to it! We haven't got all day!"

Fllay flipped her hair and disappeared into the world of the living.

* * *

Stellar walked straight into the Chamber of Lost Souls. She stopped, staring with a terrified look at each entity that passed. Moaning and groaning, the entities felt around for anything that will give them a sign that they are still alive. And yet, they feel none.

Ashley took Stellar's hand and bravely led the group through the chamber.

That is, until a soul clutched Trisha's white garment.

"Tr…Triiiiiish…" it moaned. The angel's eyes widened and Ashley closed her eyes in grief. Trisha stood, stunned.

"…Little Sis?"

* * *

Lacus and Kira walked down the stairs hand in hand.

Little Matthew and Samantha ran up to the two, holding out drawings made by themselves. It was rather sweet to see the stick figures of Kira, Lacus, and Reverend Malchio.

Athrun walked in with Meyrin and Cagalli by his side. They all sat together outside, where Shinn and Lunamaria already sat. They conversed of memories and new things that had unfolded. And about their futures.

"I really don't know what might happen," began Shinn, "but I promised myself that I'll be successful in whatever I decide to do." He then smiled as Luna held his hand.

Cagalli opened her mouth to speak.

That's when Reverend Malchio saw her.

Before he could do anything, Fllay smiled and Kira slumped to the ground.

* * *

Lacus never left his side.

The whole group left to the hospital to support Kira. Something had happened to cause him to be in critical condition. But no one knew what it was, except that he was bleeding internally. The theory was that it was caused by one of Kira's old wounds from the war.

Reverend Malchio knew better.

He had stayed behind in the orphanage, watching over the apprehensive children.

It was late at night, and Fllay watched as Reverend Malchio slowly and carefully sat down in a chair in the living room. He turned in her direction.

"Why?"

The former-angel folded her arms and smirked. "This is what Kira wants. He wants to be with me. Even if it means being with me in death."

Reverend Malchio turned away, burying his face in his hands. "I was certain…that he was truly happy."

"Happy? _Happy_? With that pink-haired little-miss-perfect? I think not. He couldn't be. Didn't you see how much he's changed since I died? He's willing to settle with a cheap pink-haired princess because of his grief! I know he still thinks of me. He still wants to talk to me! He still wants to be with me!"

Reverend Malchio stayed silent.

"This is all for Kira. This is for us…"

And Fllay took her leave.

* * *

Lacus kneeled before the gravestone.

She placed the bouquet of white flowers upon the ground in front of the headstone and clasped her hands together. Tears fell from her cheeks.

"I can hear…I can hear angels. So…if you have anything to say, I will be able to hear it…"

Her response was the breeze whisking through the bittersweet scene.

"I…I guess you're not here then. Either that, or you just don't wish to speak with me. However, I only ask that you listen to what I have to say." She paused, gathering her thoughts and organizing them into words in her head.

"Is he…to die? Is he to leave with you? Are you to take his hand and lead him into paradise?" Again, Lacus was met with silence.

"…You do deserve to be with him, after all you've been through. You deserve his love. His life. His death. You deserve everything that you weren't able to have. Your life was stolen, so you deserve to win something that you want."

Lacus sighed, and continued. "If it is his time, I'll let him go. I'll let him go because I know you love him just as much as I do."

She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Just…one request? Please, before you take him, ask him what he really wants. Ask him if he wants to stay. That way, if he does…leave…I'll know it was his…choice."

Lacus got up, dusted her dress off, and smiled. "And if he chooses to go with you, take care of him for me, because I know that you love him just as much as I do."

"Lacus…" whispered a figure who was watching. This didn't go unnoticed by the songstress and she looked around, seeing nothing.

Smiling, she smiled. "Thanks for listening, Fllay." And she walked away.

Fllay walked up to her headstone and caressed the petals of the roses left there. Her red and black garments seemed to melt off and leave a shining, white gown. Sandals materialized and a golden star appeared on the dress.

"Yes, Lacus. I'll let Kira make the choice. It's for Kira. And it's for us, too, Lacus."

* * *

BluSakura: ...Okay?

TheEvilAshleyness: This is way too boring. (walks away)

BluSakura: (glares) Fine! Just leave me here! Hmph! Reviews!


	15. Chapter 12: Choices

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: …I updated? I ACTUALLY updated? The world's coming to an end.

Just read.

* * *

Becoming an Angel  
Chapter 12: Choices

* * *

"…Little Sis?"

Ashley placed a comforting hand on Trisha's shoulder.

The black-haired angel shook her head. "No, Ash. I need to do this by myself." She walked up to the girl she called her sister. "You are her, aren't you? Sheri?"

The soul nodded.

Trisha pounced. She and the lost soul wrestled on the hellish floor, fighting and clawing and yelling.

"I was the BETTER DAUGHTER!" yelled Trisha.

"Well I WAS THE PRETTIEST!" screeched Sheri.

Nicol, Tolle, Stellar stared.

Ashley grimaced. "While they're slaughtering each other, I believe I should explain…"

* * *

Fllay stood over Kira and Lacus, a content look gracing her features.

The heart monitor beeped consistently, showing signs of stability. It was faint, but a pulse was still there. Lacus stared at it constantly as if her life was decided on that line along with Kira.

Tearing her eyes away from the unnerving screen, she glanced at the room around her. It was clean. Sterile. White. And it drove her to the brink of insanity. The over-hygienic atmosphere made her feel sick. She wanted to leave and curl up in a little ball.

Fllay frowned. "I'm sorry, Lacus. It's time."

Lacus bit her lip when she heard. The heart monitor became inconsistent. Kira clutched the sheets. Doctors ran into the room, trying to revive the young boy.

Lacus and Fllay held their breaths.

* * *

Tolle fell on the floor, laughing insanely.

Stellar stared at the two siblings, blinking in wonder.

Nicol ogled at Ashley. "So…Trisha was eating chicken…and Sheri hit her on the back, making her choke and…die?"

Ashley nodded. "Yep. And it seems as if Trish is still bitter. But I wasn't aware that Sheri died."

That's when the two ripped away from each other. Sheri's clothes, although ripped before, wasn't any better. Trisha's hair was mussed and tangled. The angel smirked while panting. "So. My dearest homicidal sister. Dead. In hell, no less. How did you

kick the bucket?"

Sheri glowered at her. "I got caught outside a Payless stealing come Adidas. I ran from the cops…"

"Was Sheri shot?" asked a curious Stellar.

"No…I fell off an overpass on a freeway."

Tolle, still on the floor, was still able to gasp out, "Does the quality of having ridiculous deaths run in the family?"

"Oh, shut up."

The five figures looked up to see the demon, Corrine, standing at the doorway to the evil throne room.

"I'm glad you all could make it. I was beginning to get bored." As Corrine leered, her fangs glistened.

Ashley glared. "What did you do to our friend!"

Trisha shoved Sheri aside roughly. "Yeah! Where's our Fllay o' Fish!"

* * *

Lacus clutched onto Kira's hand.

If he left, she promised herself that she would not cry. After all, that would be what he wanted. The heart monitor flat-lined.

Lacus took a deep breath. "I love you, Kira."

* * *

Kira opened his eyes. Doctors, nurses. People moving around frantically. His eyes clouded with confusion when they were all panicking. Didn't they notice he was already awake? He didn't feel any pain. He didn't feel any aches. He didn't feel anything!

…Nothing.

And Kira wondered if that was a good sign.

That's when he saw her. Lacus. She was staring at him, as if pleading for something.

Behind her was someone he never thought he'd see again. "Fllay?"

The almost-angel nodded. "It's me, Kira. I'm here." She held out her hand. Kira clutched it, feeling her for the first time since before she died. He missed it.

She helped him up. When he looked back, he saw himself, hooked up to machines, IVs, and tubes. He winced. "I'm…dead aren't I?"

Fllay placed a hand on his cheek and gazed lovingly at him. "Not yet. Not until you make a decision."

"What? What are you talking about?"

She felt tears come to her eyes. "You can die if you want. You can come with me. I'll take you to Heaven. Then you won't feel any more pain. You'll be free." Fllay took his hands in her own and laced her fingers with his. "Or you can stay. Stay with the one person who can truly make you happy. The one person who you can truly grow old with. The one person who you truly love."

"I…I don't understand."

"Lacus will understand if you come with me. I will understand if you stay with her."

Fllay blinked back her tears and beamed. "But I think I already know what you're going to do."

* * *

BluSakura: Okay, next chapter is the final showdown with Corrine! Then it's the epilogue later on!

TheEvilAshleyness: Phew, it's been a pretty long time, too!

BluSakura: Catch you all next time!


End file.
